


That Idiot

by MellindaHightop



Series: Azurite/Jasper [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellindaHightop/pseuds/MellindaHightop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story of one gem's reaction to Jasper's disappearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Idiot

That idiot.

Azurite's footsteps were silent as they left the meeting between the Diamonds, the leaders ignoring their spy master. They kept chattering about replacing Jasper after she disappeared.

That idiot.

Their heart hurt as Azurite headed back to the room they shared with Jasper. The two gems weren't officially in a relationship. Jasper was to rough to ever commit herself and Azurite's position as spymaster meant they couldn't afford a weakness that a public relationship would be seen as. Azurite adored Jasper though, finding a safety with the bigger gem that they never imagined. Azurite was a small gem, the same height as any Pearl but compared to Jasper they were practically miniscule. Jasper's hand was the entire size of their torso, and could easily crush them.

But Azurite trusted Jasper's hands, trusted her voice. Trusted the giant gem to watch over them while they rested from a hard day trying to keep their home spinning. The two gems kissed and loved and would leave small gifts for each other. But they refused to name what they were to each other.

That idiot.

That idiot left them alone. Alone with their schemes and plots. Alone with the Diamonds who would see them burn if they ever failed once. Jasper was supposed to be the one thing that would never leave them alone. A constant guard. A constant love.

That idiot.

Azurite fell onto the nest the two called a bed, the blankets and pillows covered in Jasper's scent. The giant often lounged like a predator, which she was. Jasper was a warrior while Azurite was sneak. They completed each other.

That idiot.

That stupid idiot.

Azurite would get over her. They were a spymaster, they lost countless troops before. One solider was nothing.

That foolish idiot.

They wouldn't cry. Jasper and Azurite weren't offical. They held nothing to each other.

That....

Azurite muffled a sob into Jasper's favorite pillow.

They missed that idiot.


End file.
